It is important to evenly distribute harvested crop material across a sieve in a cleaning shoe. Uneven distribution of crop material can reduce the capacity of the cleaning shoe and increase grain loss.
In EP2145530(A2), a cleaning shoe is suspended for fore and aft movement and also is permitted to move laterally. Various means of support are provided to achieve lateral as well as fore-and-aft movement.
In DE 102009000797 (A1), a cleaning shoe is coupled to an oscillating weight that can rotate about a generally vertical axis to produce two dimensional movement in a plurality of directions lying in a horizontal plane.
The arrangements above permit both fore-and-aft and lateral movement of the sieve with respect to the agricultural combine. However, in none of the arrangements is the sieve supported in the cleaning shoe for convenient removal.
It is an object of this arrangement to provide a sieve adapted for convenient removal from the cleaning shoe while still providing both fore-and-aft and lateral movement of the sieve.